Segredos
by LoLy HaZe
Summary: Alguma coisa está muito errada. Por que ninguém conta qual é a surpresa que tanto falam? Estas e outras perguntas serão respondidas. A fic está muito legal. Leiam P
1. Default Chapter

N/A: Oie gente. Nesta história eu vou por tudo o que eu queria que acontecesse, mesmo algumas coisas sendo bem impossíveis.Eu gostaria que vocês por favor comentassem! Beijinhos! Era um dia mais ruim do que o normal na casa dos Dusley, ao menos para Harry. Duda estava muito infeliz por que sua mãe insistia em continuar a sua dieta forçada, e havia espancado tia Petúnia, que agora se encontrava em estado grane na UTI do hospital de trouxas. Não é que Harry tivesse ficado infeliz com isso. É que ele sabia que sua tia e ele tinham um elo que os ligava. Como o sangue de Lílian corria nas veias de Petúnia, ela protegia Harry. O garoto foi obrigado a escrever a Dumbledore e estava esperando uma resposta. Mas ele não havia tido notícias de Rony e Hermione nas férias e não sabia se eles continuavam hospedados na casa dos Black. Harry não queria voltar lá. Não queria lembrar "dele". - Edwiges! A coruja muito branca pousou no ombro de Harry com um olhar extremamente cansado e abatido. Carregava um enorme envelope na pata. Harry retirou o envelope e Edwiges o olhou, parecendo agradecida, e deu bicadinhas de satisfação na mão do garoto. Levantou voô e foi beber água em sua gaiola. A carta era extensa, e dizia.  
"Harry! Foi realmente muito bom você ter me avisado. Como Voldemrt perdeu alguns de seus melhores Comensais da Morte na útima batalha e alguns continuam presos des de a batalha que você participou no ano passado, eles estão mais sossegados. A ordem não está mais tendo tanto trabalho e por isso não estamos mais naquele lugar. Mesmo ele estando mais quieto é sempre bom ser precavido. Sem a sua tia aí voc~e corre grande perigo. Você precisa ir a algum lugar em que existam bruxos poderosos o bastante para te proteger. Decidi levá-lo a Toca, já que lá, além de tudo, você vai se divertir. Vou me encarregar de mandar a sua lista de materiais e vestes para la´mesmo, e eu espero que você aproveite a suas últimas semanas de férias! Apropósito, Harry, feliz aniversário!" É verdade, era aniversário de Harry, e o garote nem havia se lembrado! Ele continuou lendo a carta: " Hagrid queria ir te buscar, mas eu sei como são seus tios, com essa coisa de preconceito. Então eu decidi mandar o nosso querido Remo Lupin para te pegar. Tenho certeza que você vai adorar, eu sei como você gosta dele. E também sei que você vai adorar a surpresa que nós temos para você! Ele passará ai as dez horas da noite de hoje. Com muito carinho e preocupação  
Dumbledore" Harry adorou saber que era Lupin quem vinha lhe buscar.Ele adorava o professor, que depois de seu padrinho que havia morrido, tinha sido o melhor amigo do seu pai. Ele olhou para o relógio e viu que já eram oito da noite. Então, antes de arrumar suas coisas, ele resolveu que ia avisar o seu tio que ia ir embora. - Tio, meu amigo vai passar aqui para me pegar daqui á duas horas, tudo bem para o senhor?- Harry falou isso como se importasse muito se estava ou não tudo bem. - Como assim? Você não vai sair daqui não moleque, não mesmo. - Vou sim se você quer saber! Ele é um bruxo muito poderoso,sabe...- disse Harry, com um tom de malícia na voz-talvez eu peça a ele para por umas orlhinhas de porco no Duda para combinar com aquele rabo lindo que ele tinha naquele traseiro gordo! - Como você ousa! Vá então!vá! Espere até a tia dele chegar. Traseiro gordo... E Harry ouviu ele ficar resmungando até chegar em seu quarto. Por dentro ele estava muito feli. Quando olhou para sua cama, vi três corujas pousadas ali. Chegou perto de uma delas, uma linda coruja de igreja, e retirou um pacote relativamente grande e uma carta. A coruja foi embora. O pacote continha um bolo com uma ótima aparÊncia, que Harry comeu na hora. Depois pegou a carta e leu:  
"Harry! Feliz aniversário cara! Nossa, dá pra acreditar que a gente já se conhece a seis anos? O Dumbledore disse que você vai vir passar algum tempo aqui conosco. Que bom! Tá todo mundo aqui! A tonks, o Quim, o Mundungo(a mamãe não está feliz com isso), o Lupin, o Moody, o Snape (blergh) e até o Dumbledore vem de vez em quando! Vai ser ótimo mal posso esperar!  
Rony! P.S.você vai amar a surpresa!" Nossa, tinha alguma coisa estranha ai... Que surpresa era esta? Ele então pegou outra coruja, ele reconheceu a letra linda de Mione no bilhete. Também tinha um livro intitulado: "Como usar o Quadribol, na Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas?".  
"Harry! Feliz aniversário. Não posso escrever muito mas, espero que você goste dolivro, tinham vários mas este eu achei particularmente interessante. Junta duas coisas que você adora! Goste dele como você vai gostar da surpresa! Deve star morto de curiosidade né? Eu queria te contar mas não dá! Me desculpe, eu até chorei quando vi o que era e... Não vou mais falar se não vou acabar entragando!  
Tchauzinho, Mione!" Harry olhou o livro com interesse, Este era de longe o livro mais legal que a amiga já havia lhe dado! Harry pegou a terceira coruja e esta segurava um pacote enorme. O maior de todos! E um bilhete muito pequeno.  
"Harry! Esperamos que goste!  
Fred e Jorge!" Quando Harry abriu o pacote ficou maravilhado! Com certeza os gêmeos haviam pego uma amostra de cada um dos seus produtos. Harry adorou e... Meu Deus! Já eram nove e meia, ele tinha que arrumar as suas coisas! Arrumou tudo bem rapidinho pegou o malão, a gaiola de Edwiges e a Firebolt e dsceu as escadas, Ao chegar lá em baixo, Harry se deparou com um Duda assustado e um Tio Válter soltando faíscas pelas orelhas. Lupin estava sentado em um dos sofás floridos, com suas habituais roupas e maleta velhas e um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto. Ao velo, Harry abriu-se no maior sorriso que já derá na vida! Largou tudo no chão e correu para abraçá-lo. Já foi logo perguntando: - O que é a surpresa? Como nós vamos ir? Está tudo bem? - Está tudo bem, nós vamos de Nôitibus e surpresa é surpresa. Agora vamos, não gosto da cara do seu tio- nesta última parte Lupin baixou tanto a voz que Harry teve que apurar os ouvidos para escutar o que ele disse. Chegando lá fora, O Nôitibus já os esperava. Desceu do ônibus um rapaz com o rosto coberto por espinhas e um sorriso maroto. - Olá Neville! Harry conhecia aquele rapaz. Era Lalau e era ajudante de bordo no Nôitibus Andante. Eles haviam se conhecido a três anos, e Harry achava que estava sendo perseguido pelo ministério da Magia, por isso mentiu seu nome, dizendo que era o Neville. A viagem foi bastante movimentada e Harry deu graças a Deus quando eles chegaram a Toca. Harry deixo os malões caírem ao ver quem vinha se aproximando. Não podia ser... Sirius! Mas como, ele havia morrido! O padrinho do garoto vinha correndo em sua direção. Ao chegar perto do garoto, os dois se abraçaram, chorando demais. Harry então falou: - Mas como eu...eu achei...eu achei que você...que você-Harry estava cheio de lágrimas nosolhos, e não conseguia falar- você sabe. - Sei sim! A Harry-e Sirius o abraçou novamente- eu avhei que não ia mais te ver! Vamos lá para dentro. Estou precisando te contar algumas coisas não é? E Harry acompanhou o padrinho muito confuso para dentro. Essa sim era com certeza, a melhor notícia que já recebera! 


	2. Algumas explicações

N/A: Obrigado A.B. por ter comentado. Eu adoro o Sirius, e se tem uma coisa que me fez chorar neste livro mais do que quando o Cedrico morreu foi quando o Sirius morreu. É lógico que eu vou SEMPRE dar esperanças a ele! Beijinhos e comentem!  
  
Harry entrou na Toca, com Sirius e todos ao redor deles. As pessoas se sentaram, todas olhando para Harry, mas o garoto não saberia dizer quem estava ali. Ele só conseguia olhar para o padrinho. Nunca pensou em como sentira sua falta. - Harry, você com certeza esta se perguntando como eu escapei certo? Quer dizer, quando eu atravessei aquele véu você com certeza, como todos, achou que eu tinha morrido certo? - Certo, e quero que você saiba que foi o momento mais triste da minha vida inteira! Eu quase morri quando te vi caindo e pensei comigo que eu nunca mais ia te ver... - Bom vou te contar exatamente o que aconteceu...  
" Quando a Lestrange me jogou aquele feitiço e eu cai, eu também achei que ia morrer. Mas foi então que eu tive uma idéia brilhante: aparatar! É, isto mesmo. O mais rápido que eu pude eu pensei em lugar qualquer e aparatei. Fui parar direto em frente a casa de Thiago e Lilían-e olhou significamente para o garoto- não tive nem tempo para pensar, só para agir! Eu estava muito machucado e não poderia ir a o St. Mungus. Então resolvi entrar na casa dos meus antigos amigos e me curar ali mesmo." - Mas como ninguém percebeu? Quer dizer, todos te vimos entrando no véu. - Vocês me viram aparatando dois segundos antes de entrar, o que deu a impressão de que eu o fiz! - Isto foi brilhante! Você tem noção de como eu estou feliz? - Acho que tanto quanto eu... Mas vamos, vamos... Não queremos mais choro por aqui certo? Va´falar com o seu amigo Rony, eu e Dumbledore temos umas coisas para tenntar resolver. Harry virou-se e deu de cara com Rony, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. - Cara, vamos subir, a gente tem muito o que conversar certo? - Certíssimo! Os garotos subiram as escadas, já falando do que fariam nestas últimas semanas de férias. Mas então, Harry se deu conta de algo: - Onde está Hermione? - Aquela lá? Vou te dizer onde ela está... Nova Zelândia! Isso mesmo!- completou o amigo vendo a cara de espanto no rosto de Harry- Está viajando com os pais dela. Nós só vamos ver ela no Expresso Hogwarts. - Poxa... Mas ela me disse que viu a "surpresa", ou seja, Sirius. - Mas ela viu! Ele ficou hospedado na casa dela metade do mês de Julho! - O que? - É, ela me contou por carta que ele chegou la´todo maltrapilho, e que deu um trabalhão para explicar para os pais dela o que um foragido da cadeia estava fazendo na cozinha... - Eu imagino...-disse Harry abafando o riso- mas ai ele ficou lá numa boa? - Sim, você sabe como os pais da Hermione confiam nela. Quando ela contou a história inteira bem certinha, eles deixaram na hora e ainda gostaram da presença dele lá... - Hummm... Ei Rony... Como você foi nos N.O.M's? - É, eu fui bem... Passei em todas folgado... Cpm as notas que eu tirei, Moody falou que eu já poderia ser Auror se quisesse... Só não passei em Adivinhação... E você? - Eu?- disse Harry com um tom convencido- Eu fui muito, muito bem em todas e com certeza já estou formado para ser Auror... Menos em Adivinhação! Os dois riram. Harry sentia muita falta de Rony e Hermione nas férias. Mas principalmente de Rony. Ele adorava o amigo. Harry não pode deixar de notar algumas diferenças em Rony. A voz do garoto havia mudado e ele estava mais emcorpado agora que treinava quadribol. Não parecia mais uma salsicha em pé... Harry já tinha muitos músculos, já que treinava quadribol des do primeiro ano. Ele estava louco para voltar a jogar. Este ano poderia fazer parte do time de novo tranquilamente já que a vaca da Umbridge não iria mais dar aulas em Hogwarts. Harry também não pode deixar de notar que os Weasley estavam com mais dinheiro no banco. Com a loja dos gemêos ajudando em casa eles estavam era muito bem... Já haviam se passado três semanas e faltava só uma para o regresso a Hogwarts. Harry e Rony estavam muito entusiasmados. Na segunda feira, eles foram com a senhora Weasley para o Beco Diagonal comprar seus materiais. Rony ganhou de presente uma coruja "de verdade" e deu Píchi para Gina, que amou o presente. Ela era louca pela corujinha. Tiveram que comprarnovas vestes a rigor, pois haviam crescido muito des da última vez que usaram. E elas haviam sido solicitadas outra vez este ano. Harry estremeceu só em pensar em outro baile. Na quarta feira, quando faltavam dois dias para a ida a Hogwarts, Harry e Rony não tinham nada para fazer e foram até o Beco Diagonal, olhar as vassouras, tomar um sorvete, se divertir. Ao chegarem lá, se depararam com Parvati e Padma Patil. Elas eram gêmes, mas de casas diferentes e estudavam no mesmo ano que Harry e Rony. Parvati era da Grinfinória e veio lhes cumprimentar, olhando de um jeito diferente para Rony. - Oi Harry... Oi Rony- e ela e Padma trocaram risinhos, Rony virou os olhos para Harry, com cara de desdém- Você está bonito este ano Rony... Você esta...namorando? Ficando? De rolo? Gostando de alguém? - Não, não, não e talvez... Ao ouvir o "talvez" Parvati fez uma cara de desapontamente, mas tentou desfarçar. Olhou para Rony com uma cara sedutora e disse: - Se você quiser, me procura no trem- e deu um beijinho na bochecha dele. - Cara, que mina atirada! - É, mas você bem que gostou né? - Bom...- ele não tinha como negar, Até porque, Parvati era linda. Tinha olhos verdes claros, cabelos negros que lhe caíam abaixo do ombro e um corpo bem bonito.- Sim... Se me der na telha, eu fico com ela, sabe? - Sei, sei... Vamos tomar um sorvete e ir para casa? - Tá! Depois que eles tomaram um sorvete eles foram para casa e jantaram. Depois, ficaram falando sobre garotas, vassouras, quadribol e quando o sono foi chegando, eles foram dormir. No outro dia, quando Harry acordou, notou que havia um lugar a mais vago na mesa... - Senhora Weasley,ãhn, cadê o Sirius? - A querido- sra. Weasley parecia bem apreensiva.-Ainda bem que você toco neste assunto. Dumbledore te espera na sala. Chegando na sala de estar, Harry logo viu a cabeça de Dumbledore pairando sobre as chamas da lareira. O garoto teria se assustado se isto já não fosse normal para ele, e não tivesse ele mesmo feito isto duas vezes o ano passado. - Oi diretor... - Olá Harry. Sente-se, eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para lhe falar. Está acontecendo agora a audiência de Sirius para saber se ele será absolvido ou não. Harry ficou espantado e com medo. Não sabia que Sirius havia se "entragado". - Mas diretor,ãhn, eu não sabia que ele ia fazer isto. É perigoso! Fudge é impiedoso e... - Quero que saiba Harry-disse Dumbledore, fazendo o garoto se calar- que eu e seu padrinho temos provas suficientes para inocentá-lo várias vezes seguidas- e ao dizer isto, o diretor deixou escapar um risinho, mas logo ficou sério de novo- E quanto ao fato de que Fudge é impiedodo, ele mudou muito des de que foi provado que Voldemort voltou. Ele além de estar mais piedoso e justo, está aceitando meus conselhos para a retomada de Azkaban. Está díficil achar criaturas tão ruins quanto os dementadores para cuidar de lá... E Dumbledore fitou Harry por alguns minutos, de trás de seus óclinhos de meia-lua, e o garoto teve aquela costumeira sensação de que o diretor o examinava por dentro. - Não se preocupe Harry... Ele vai ficar bem. Eu prometo. E Harry se sentiu muito, mas muito seguro.  
  
Harry e Rony passaram a manhã rindo e brincando e quase não lembravam que amanha era o dia de embarcar no Expresso Hogwarts, que os levaría direto para a escola. De repente, eles ouviram gritos de felicidade. Só podia ser! Tinha que ser! Presisava ser! Chegaram na cozinha e encontraram todos abraçando o Sirius, que tinha estampado na cara, o resultado da audiência! - Harry-disse o padrinho abraçando o garoto, com os olhos marejados de água- você vai morar comigo. Você vai! Eu fui absolvido Harry, eu sou finalmente considerado inocente! Harry pulava de felicidade! Ele nem acredirava que isso estava acontecendo! Agora ele teria uma casa de bruxos, ele teria...um pai. O jantar foi com certeza o mais animado que Harry já havia tido. Mas tudo acabou quando... - Já para a cama, Harry, Rony e Gina! Vocês tem que acordar bem cedo amanha! - Mas, senhora Weasley... - Obedeça a Molly Harry- disse Sirius numa tentativa frustrada de parecer sério. Os garotos subiram e Harry e Rony foram para seus quartos dormir. Harry estava muito feliz. Durante a noite Harry teve sonhos muito estranhos, como um em que ele estava morando com o Sirius, mas a casa era virada de cabeça para baixo. E outro em que o padrinho tinha proibido Harry de ir para a escola por que ele não queria mais que o garoto visse Rony e Hermione, ele falava como tio Válter. Ele também sonhou que seus tios não iam deixar ele ir embora. E putro que era totalmente o contrário do outro, em que tia Petúnia organiza uma festa enorme por causa da ida do garoto.Eram sonhos bem engraçados. Harry sabia que isso não iria acontecer. - Acordem meninos, acordem. Já esta na hora de irmos embora. Vocês já estão encima da hora. Era verdade. Harry olhou para seu relógio de pulso que marcava dez horas. Por sorte, eles já haviam preparado seus malões na noite passada. Chegando na estação King's Cross, Sirius, aparentemente, estava muito feliz com o fato de que ele podia andar livremente. - Harry, Rony, aqui... Nós guardamos um lugar para vocês. Ao olharem para trás, se depararam com uma coisa muito estranha. Não podia ser. Não podiam ser elas... Luna e Mione? 


End file.
